OC storywill update title later
by Hotaru-domo
Summary: A story about my ocs
1. Chapter 1

The sun was blaring hot on the lazy spring morning. There were no birds out, which made the forest the boy was traveling through quite eerie. He had been walking for days, maybe even weeks, but he still went on. He didn't know when to stop or to slow down. The boy looked up to the sky, its blue haven stretching for miles. As he was looking up, the boy lost his footing and tripped over a rock nudged into the ground. He flew into the air a couple feet and hit the ground hard with a thud, tumbling down a hill. He fell face down on hard, mossy ground. Moaning at the stinging pain, the boy pushes himself up on his knees and looks around. He is amazed to find himself in a field, flowers everywhere in sight. The smell of the flowers perfume is overwhelming, but welcoming. He gets on his feet and starts to walk into the field.

There was a dirt road running right through it, with a tree right by the road, its branches streching for what seemed like miles. The boy was amazed at the beauty , although he wasn't sure that he was one to judge something of its appearance. He gazes up at the tree, looking at the tallest branches. Just then he hears something. Not the wind, not the birds in the air, but something more like a voice.

"Mmmh.. five more minutes.." mummbles a small voice. He looks around, and sees no one. A ruffle in the grass makes him realize that the voice came from there. He looks down and sees a girl, snuggled up against herself asleep and mummbling. Her hair was long for typical girls her age, which he guessed was about his age, her long top pushed up slightly to reveal matching romber pants. He blushes, embrassed at the scene, and looks away.

"Er miss, your dress.." He mummbles, keeping his head turned away. The girl seems to hear his barely aduible whisper, and flutters her eyes open. Her eyes were a shining red, contrasting her bright blue hair and making her look almost in human. She pushes herself on one elbow, looking around trying to fight off the last moments of fatigue. She looks at the boy, then down to see the embrassing scene.

"EEKKKKK! DON'T LOOK!" She shrieks, pushing her top down and blushing madly. The boy turns away, embrassed just as much as she was. As she starts to calm down she turns toward the boy. He was taller than her by a few inches, even when squatted down on the grass. He was wearing a sailor suit with black and white accents. But what was oddest of all was that he had ears, spouting out from his head and a small, bushy green tail to match his hair and ears. Curiousity taking over, the girl reaches out towards the tail to check to see if its real or not. Right as she touches it the boy whips around, grabbing her wrist.

"Don't." He says, letting go of her wrist just as quick. She brings her hand back. Bitting her lip, she looks down, sad that she had upset the boy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad. My names Kurakay." She says, smiling and holding out her hand in a greeting. He looks at her , and then the greeting, not knowing what to make of it. He shakes it, finally given in to her innocent demanor.

"My names Hotaru." The boy says, not realizing he really hasn't ever told anyone his name since waking up those few weeks ago. They sat there, for what seemed like forever, holding there hands together firmly. Hotaru finally lets go, and blushes, realizing what they were doing. Kurakay giggles, also realizing but getting a different reaction from it.

"So what are you doing way out here?" she ask, apparently trying to make converstation. He looks at her, and then realizes he doesn't know what he was doing way out here, he wasn't sure what he was doing period.

"I could ask you the same thing." Hotaru says, pouting at not being able to think of anything to really tell her. The thought of telling her he didn't know and her laughing at him made him sick.

"Oh well, I'm traveling to the big city. Perhaps...you might want to come with me?" She ask, looking from the corner of her eyes at him. He looks at her, surprised she would ask him to join her. He thinks about it for a moment, he could continue the way he has been, wandering aimlessly around, or he could join up with this girl and maybe find some meaning to his life.

"Yeah...I'll join you." He says. She lets out a yelp of joy and warps her arms around his neck happily. He blushes madly, not knowing what to do about this kind of interaction. She lets go and gets up, brushing off her outfit, he gets up as well and does the same. As he does though he notices that shes much shorter than he was, about a head shorter, with the sleeves of her blouse just barely showing the tips of her fingers. She also now looked much more younger, about 2 years younger than him.

Kurakay looks at Hotaru and smiles, making him blush slightly. He notices the blush and scrowls a bit in his mind, hating the fact of how much it is happening since he met the girl.

"Are you ready?" She says, walking towards the dirt road. She had a slight skip and dance in her step, which Hotaru wondering if it was just because she was excited or she always walked like that.

"Yeah I'm ready." Hotaru says, looking once again at the field as if he forgot something, and follows after the young girl, not knowing what he has gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

"..And there's Mika, shes one of my closest friends, we have so much fun together! Although She was always better at school than me.." Kurakay says, rambling on and on about all the people in her life. Hotaru listened in fascination, and also in jealousy, knowing that he didn't have anything to tell her of his past. Not the names of a mother or father, or even friends. He sighs, wishing he could remember more about himself.

"And theres this amazing market place that always has the freshest apples in stock! And theres so many trees!" Kurakay keeps going, describing every single detail she could possible remember. Just then she stops in the middle of sentence. Hotaru snaps out of his thoughts and sees why she had stopped. A great huge shadow had crossed over them, even though there hadn't been a single cloud in the sky all day. The shadow shifts and morphs, finally changing into something horrific in front of them.

There stood a beast made of shadow and fog, its body shifting and swirling out of control. It had the slight shape of a human being, but it was far from it. It stood ten feet tall and had glowing white eyes that glisten in the afternoon sunlight. They both stood there before the monster, shocked and horrifed, unable to move. The beast smirks withtout showing a glimpse of a mouth and strikes with a swirly arm of energy. Without hesitation, Hotaru graps Kurakay and jumps out of the way, not even thinking.

" Wh-hat is that thing!" Kurakay says, a quiever in her voice. Hotaru looked at the beast closely. He had no idea what it could be, he had never seen anything like it before.

"I'm not sure," He starts, " but we should really get out of here!" He says, grabbing her hand and pulling her away. They start off, but are stopped by the beast, its howling out a shirveling growl and whipping its arm at them. At first it gets nothing, but second time it grabs hold of Kurakays ankle, dragging her away.

"AHHHHH! Hotaru!" she sheriks, reaching her hands out. He reaches out as well but is just a few inches off. The creature drags Kurakay back toward it, holding her close to its shadowy body, growling happily. It then begins to do something strange. It seem to start to drain the life out of her screams, and her kicking and flapping around became less and less frequent. Hotarus child mind couldn't comprehend what it was doing until later on. Something inside Hotaru begin to grow hot and furious when he saw this, like a million flamed daggers were digging at his heart. He loses all common sense and thought and for a few minutes, his mind goes blank with rage. He wasn't sure what he was doing in those few moments but he knew he felt hot anger rushing through his blood stream, and it helped to not be coherient, to just let the rage take over.

Before he knew it he was back, the heat gone, all anger subsided. He looks around for the hazy creature, but all he sees is Kurakay sitting on the ground, her back turned toward him. He rushes toward her side, kneeling beside her. She was clutching her right ankle, the one the creature had dragged her by. It had started to bruise and swell slightly.

"Kurakay, your ankle, are you okay? What happen to the monster?" He says, his mind swirling with a million questions. She turns to him and her face lightens up, although he can tell under that happiness was a layer of pain from the injury.

"Hotaru! Your okay! You were amazing!" She says, swinging her arms around his neck. Hotaru blushes, feeling the heat of it he scrowls, embrassed.

"What do you mean?" He ask, pushing away from the embrace and looking at her. She blinks a few times, unaware that he had blanked out.

"Hotaru, you defeated that bid ole' monster! You were amazing!" She says smiling back at him. His faces burrows into a frown. He defeated it, then why doesn't he remember? He sighs, pushing it to the back of his head. That wasn't the important thing at the moment, Kurakay's injury was.

"We should probably find you a doctor, Kurakay. Your foot looks bad.." He says. He looks around, trying to figure out how they would get to the nearest village. He squats down on his feet, turning his back toward Kurakay, and motioning for her to climb up.

"Wha? Really, Hotaru?" She says, with a look of awe that could have melted any cold heart. He nods.

"This is the only way we can get you to the nearest doctor. Don't worry, just hop on." He says, feeling himselfy blush as she does so. She smiles and giggles, muttering about how sweet he was and humming random tunes.

This is going to be a long piggyback ride, he thinks. He starts to walk off, the blush still plastering his face, and a pout forming.


	3. Chapter 3

After hours of searching they finally came apon village gates, open under the late afternoon sunlight. Hotaru sighs, relieved. A few more hours and he wouldn't have been able to go on any longer.

"Hey Kurakay, we made it to a village." Hotaru says, waking her up from a light sleep. She takes her face away from his back where she had it buried and looks around. Her face lights up with happiness and she squeezes Hotaru's neck tightly with glee.

"OH HOTARU! You did it! You got us to a village!" She says, unable to contain herself. Although Hotaru had kindly carried her on his back, her ankle was still swollen and hurting, and finding a village meant they could finally find a doctor to help bandage it up.

Hotaru starts walking in the village, not repling to what she said. It was a quant, small village, with rows of houses and market stands lined up. As they started to get further in the village, Hotaru realized they were getting quite a few looks. There were mummbles and whispers behind there backs as they walked past. Hotaru looked down, lowering his eyes toward the ground, trying not to think anything of it.

"Hey, you dirty monster!" A hard, strong voice comes from behind them. Hotaru turns his head to see a huge burly man standing there, his arms crossed and a crowd gathering behind him.

"Who? Us, mister?" ask Kurakay, looking innocently at the man. She could see the crowd forming and was starting to grow nervous.

"No, not you sweetheart, the filthy thing thats carring you! Your half demon aren't you?" says the man, a lot of gasps coming from behind him. Hotaru wasn't sure what to say to this, he had never heard anyone call him anything. Everyone had always left him be and that was that.

"I have no idea what your talking about old man." Hotaru says, laying the '_old man'_ part on heavily. Sure, he probably wasn't a day over forty, but he looked like the kind of guy that could get hit in the pride easily.

"What you call me! I'm for sure now, this boy right here is a demon, a monster!" The man yells, a few of the others cheering behind him and

shouting out things like ' Yeah, where you think he got those ears?' or ' I bet he kidnapped that poor little girl!'

And before Hotaru knew it, he was being chased through the village by a angry mob. He cursed under his breath silently, hoping Kurakay didn't hear. Kurakay grabs tighter, digging her fingers into his skin in fright. There wasn't much pain, the exhaustion of carrying her and running from these mad men had caught up to him and covered the pain. He looks back, seeing that he has lost the mob a couple 100 yards and stops. He hits into something soft but solid and turns his head back around. He sees the back of a old lady, perhaps mid sixties or seventies, picking up a crate of food she had dropped when he had bumped into her. She looks at him with a old kind face and smiles.

"Oh dear, that was my bad, son. I should be more careful and watch where I'm going." She says, picking up the last of her things. She seems not to notice the exhaustion and fright in the two childerns eyes.

"Please, miss! These bad men are chasing me and Hotaru, calling him a monster and saying he kidnapped me!He didn't kidnap me, he's trying to get me to a doctor cause of my ankle!" Kurakay says, pleading.

"Of course I'll help you two childern. Quick, come with me." Says the elderly lady, turning around and moving quite quickly for someone her age. Hotaru follows her, relucant but willing if it would get Kurakay medical help. The lady kept walking until they got towards a grove of trees, in which she went in, Hotaru follows, and realizes that he didn't hear any of the men anymore. The old lady walks and opens a wire fence, keeping it open for Hotaru. He goes through and notices the house right in front of him for the first time. It was small, the white paint peeling off in places from lack of care, but there were gorgeous flower beds everywhere.

" Come now, stop qwuaking boy. Bring the girl in and let me look at her ankle." says the women, opening the front door and going through, leaving it open for them. He walks through the door way, and is instantly attacked by the smell of ginger and dust. He goes toward what must have been the living room, and sits Kurakay down on a overly stuffed couch.

"This house, its so cozy isn't it Hotaru?" Kurakay says, beaming as she looked around at all the things hanging from the wall. There were old photographs scattered about, ranging from black and white to sepia tone, and most of a young girl and boy in there early twenties. The woman scurries back from where ever she had gone and sits besides Kurakay. She sats a old first-aid kit in between them and looks at them both.

" So let me take a look at this ankle." Kurakay immediatly obeys and shows the kind old lady her ankle. She inspects it, touching it gently and pressing down on certain points, making Kurakay wince in pain.

" Oh dear, I do think you sprained it. Let me wrap it up for you." She takes out a soft bandage wrap from her first-aid kit and begins to wrap Kurakays foot. Hotaru watches, amazed at the instant trust that Kurakay had put into this woman. It had taken him days just to feel comfortable around Kurakay, but she had let this women touch her and bandage her up without any worries of what she could have done.

"All done! That wasn't so bad, was it?" The lady says, smiling gently. Kurakay nods, her ankle finally feeling better with it being bandaged.

"I realize i haven't gotten your names yet." She says, putting her first-aid kit to the side.

"Oh, well my names Kurakay, and this is my friend Hotaru." Kurakay smiles, making a gesture at Hotaru. Hotaru looks up, not realizing he had drifted off in a daydream,and blushes.

"Nice to meet you, Kurakay, name is Taya, but you can call me Grandma Tay. You two are awfully young to be travelling alone, don't you think?"

" We're just fine, we can take care of ourselves." Hotaru says, the bluntness hanging in the air. Grandma Tay smiles, ignoring the sharpness to his voice.

"So, would you two like to have some dinner?"

"Pull harder dear, the roots are strong you must be stronger!" Grandma Tay says, laughing a bit at the sight of the boy wrestling with the weeds.

He was a stubborn one, tough at that too. He had helped her do yard work that would have taken her alone weeks. It was nice to have a helping hand around the house.

" Stupid weeds! I don't see why they even exist!" Hotaru grumbles, loud enough for Grandma Tay to hear. She walks over to where Hotaru is kneeling and kneels beside him.

"Dear, don't get too worked up. It's just a weed, why don't we take a break and have some lemonade?" She says, getting up and strolling over to a table, with two glasses of lemonade. Hotaru takes one more look at the weed and gives up, going to sit right beside Grandma Tay.

"You remind me so much of my son-in-law." Says Grandma Tay, sipping her lemonade. Hotaru looks at her, wonderin why this is his first time hearing about it.

"Where is your son-in-law?" ask Hotaru, his stomach giving him a feeling that he shouldn't have asked. Grandma Tay looks at him and smiles, a cloud of saddness touching it.

"He ran away with my daughter, long time ago. You see, just like you, he wasn't welcomed here as well. He was unquie... he wasn't all human. But he sure did know how to act like it. Right when my daughter and him first met they knew they loved each other, but the men were still stubborn and ugly like they are now." Hotaru was shocked but was some how able to take it all in. He knew what she was hinting at, but he let her continue.

"So what happen?" He ask.

"The men in the village didn't like him living here, but made due with it, that is, until they found out about him and my daughter. They were outraged that there was that kind of degrading of humanity in there village, so one night, they set the house that they lived in on fire." She says, looking into her glass of lemonade, as if in a trance recalling some troubling memory.

"It was horrible, I rushed there as soon as I heard. But they had already escaped, but to everyone else in the village they think they burned down with the house."

"Why, do the men here hate people like me? You said I was just like him, I wasn't all human." Hotaru says, looking down.

"The men don't like people like you because we have been shut off from the world for so long, the men in our village believe in the olden days when people like you weren't welcomed in many places, but the world around is changing and there going to have to accept one day or another."

"So they don't like me.. because I'm not human?" Hotaru ask, his stomach clinching at the word _human_.

" No, deary. Listen to me you may not be all human but theres no reason to feel shame for what you are. What you are is a blessing, and no one can ever take that away. Don't let those men get you down, there bullies that are scared, scared of change." Hotaru looked at Grandma Tay after her saying this, and just then saw her in a different way, she looked so much older up until now. She now looked fragile and wise, forever going.

The sun was shining high in the sky when Kurakay awoke the next day. She had been resting at Grandma Tay's place for days now, and her foot finally was starting to feel better. She knew with it feeling better they would have to leave soon, but a part of her didn't want to leave the comfort of a home. It was secure knowing she have roof over her head each night.

"Kurakay, darling, you awake yet?" Says Grandma Tay, peaking her head through the door.

"Yep, and my foot is filling much better now!" She says, getting up from the bed and twirling around. Grandma Tay laughs, loving the enthusiam and energy the young girl had. Hotaru walks in behind Grandma Tay, looking at each of them.

"Kurakay, do you think your okay enough to travel?" Ask Hotaru, wanting to get back on the road now that she was able to walk again. It had been nice to stay with Grandma Tay, but he didn't want to make a home here. Kurakay looks at him smiles, with a sorta bitterness to it that comes with goodbyes.

"Yeah, I'm ready to leave when you are." She says, looking down slightly. Grandma Tay notices the exchange and feels her heart break just a little. She had also gotten attached to the two while they had stayed with her, but she could tell they wouldn't have a happy life here if they stayed.

"You two stay right there, I'll be right back." says Grandma Tay, and scurries back into the hallway. They stand there for a moment, wondering what she could be doing, but before they could wonder anymore she pops back in again with a armfull of clothing.

"These are some of my daughter and son-in-laws old clothing, they may be a tad big on you two, but I think they'll work for a few changes of clothes. She puts the pile on the bed and takes the first piece of clothing from it and holds it up. It was a off white dress with short sleeves and a classic sailor color, with the accent colors being navy and black. Kurakay's eyes shine bright right when she sees it. She immediately takes the dress from Grandma Tay's hands and admires it.

"This dress is so pretty!" Kurakay says, going on and on about it, and the other various clothing.

"Are you sure its okay if we just take this stuff?" Hotaru says, not knowing what to do with this kind of generousity.

Grandma Tay just smiles and says, " Of course dear, These clothes were just getting dusty in the closet anyway." After saying that, she holds out a bundle of clothing to Hotaru, motioning for him to try it on. He blushes at first, then grumbles and takes the clothes, going into another room to try on the outfit.

When he came out he realized that they weren't in the guest room, so he ventures on to the living room. There he sees Grandma Tay and Kurakay pouring tea. Kurakay looks up and rushes at the sight of Hotaru in something other than his sailor suit. He wore a long button up white collared shirt accommpied with a dark vest, black pants, and a pair of lace up boots that were so worn down you couldn't tell if they were made of leather or suede.

"Oh Hotaru! You look so much older, and sophistcated now! " She says, hugging him so tight his face gets blue from lack of oxygen. Grandma Tay stands up to get a better look at him, and smiles.

"Shes right, you look much better now that your out of that raggedy suit." She says adding, "but ofcourse, Kurakay looks nice as well." Hotaru looks down at Kurakay, who now had calmed down and was standing right beside him. She was wearing the first dress Grandma Tay had brought out, followed by white high knee socks and pair of black scuffed up mary-janes. He blushes, realizing he had never seen her in anything but the outfit they meet in, and she almost looked totally different as well.

"I also packed you two some food for the road. It should last you a few theres also some more clothes in there as well." Grandma Tay says, handing them a old, worn down suitcase latched at the top.

"Thank you, Grandma Tay." says Kurakay, happy that they had food now for the next few days on the road.

"Your welcome dear. Oh and I almost forgot!" She says, shuffling into one of the back rooms and returning with a small clump of cloth in her hand, "Here Hotaru, you can wear this so nothing like what happen town will happen again." she says, handing him the clump of cloth. He takes it and realizes its not just a clump of cloth, but a hat. It was a faded orange color, with a style you would think of as retro newspaper boy. He put it on, and looked in a hallway mirror. It did work, It made him appear just as normal as any other boy. He looks at Grandma Tay, not knowing what to say. She smiles, nodding in a way at he didn't have to say anything.

"I can't do anything about the tail, I'm afraid though. But this will atleast help some." she says, and Hotaru smiles slightly at the kind thought.

"Thank you, Grandma Tay."

"Goodbye! We promise to visit!" Kurakay shouts behind her as her and Hotaru walk away from the comforting house and into the surrounding forest.

"Goodbye! Take care, you two!" Grandma Tay says back, waving from the doorway from her home. There was a paigne of regret when they started to leave, but the two soon shook it off as they were back on the road.


	4. Chapter 4

There wasn't much warning before the boy popped out of the bush in front of the two young travelers. He had hair of milk chocolate and eyes like ice, hidden behind a pair of thin wire frame glasses. He wore a outrageous orange colored sweatshirt and khaki shorts, not matching at all but could pass in the society today.

The boy looks at the two, examining them carefully. He then leans in between them, his eyes shifting back and forth.

"There will be some men, some big mean men, coming around here soon. If they ask where I went...lie." He says, and hops into a bush on the other side of the road.

Hotaru looks at where he had hopped into, and growls under his breath, "You think we should? Seemed a little physco." He says muttering to Kurakay. She looks at Hotaru, then at the bush, then back at Hotaru. She was about to say something when all of the sudden a group of, you guessed it, big mean looking men came charging up at them. They stopped as soon as they got close to the two.

The leader looks at the two and grins, a slimy nasty grin. " Have you two seen a punk about this high, wearing a ugly sweatshirt, and wears glasses?"

Hotaru and Kurakay look at eachother, and then shake there head at the group of men. The men sigh and grunt, but look to there leader to see what they should do.

"Come men, lets look somewhere else." The leader says, charging away from the two. A few moments after the group of men were gone, the boy pops his head up from the bushes and hops out. He brushes himself off, takes a ciggarette out of his pocket, lights it, and takes a good long drag on it.

"Thanks kids, that really helped me out." He says, ruffling the tops of there heads. Hotaru grunts, and flusters up, not knowing what to make of the boy. Kurakay smiles a little, happy to have helped someone. She then smells the smoke of the ciggarette and pushes away.

"Hey! You're too young to smoke!It's gonna kill you, you know!" She exclaims, waving the smoke away from her face. The boy looks at her and laughs.

"That's what you think, young lady, but I'm actually older than I look." He says taking another long drag off his smoke. Hotaru sniffs the air, and coughs, not use to handling the smell of smoke. He then glares at the boy.

"Then how old are you suppose to be?" He says, a hard, bitter tone to his voice. The boy looks over at Hotaru and gets a annoyed looked to his face, "I'm twenty-six." He says, waiting for the redical to begin. The two kids look at one another and then look at the boy. The first to say something was Kurakay.

"So what happen? Why don't you look like a adult?" She says, forgetting about his smoking habits and starting to actually care. Hotaru stays silent, wondering the exact same things.

"Well you see, thats a long story, but I guess I could tell you two..." the boy says, trailing off into thought.

'_ It was like any other night, the stars were bright, the moon was out, and there were tons of tavarans open, just waiting to be hit up. I deiceded to _

_try myself at a new place, a new atmosphere. The liquor was amazing, as was the girls, but there was no excitement at all, So i decieded to make some._

_I spotted a few men in the corner playing a game of poker, each one eyeing the other carefully, making sure that there was no cheating in sight. I walked up to them, and pulled up a chair, giving them a friendly smile. _

_ "Hello boys, mind if i join in?" I ask. They look at each other weriely but nod in agreement. One of them shuffles the deck and hands out the cards. I take my cards and look at them. Not a bad hand, I must say. _

_ After almost a full night of beating the old geezers at there own game and winning most of there lot, I was starting to get bored again. The men were getting tired of losing and had given up on me. Just then a shudder ran across my back as if a window was open and I look up from my glass of wine, seeing a lean figure standing by me. _

_ "What do you want?" I say, eyeing him carefully. He had wild pink hair, and eyes hidden behind huge yellow sunglasses. His outfit was just as strange as everything else on him, colorful and 'hip'. _

_ "I just thought you might want to play a little game of...poker?" He says, sitting across from me and taking out a deck from his jacket. I light a cigarette, thinking carefully. This fellow was strange, but didn't seem to know much about gambling of any sorts. _

_ "Sure, I'll take you up on that offer." And with that, the crazest game of poker of my life began._

_ He was a tough oppoent, and at the very last end, i felt like i had no other choice but to cheat. I felt uneasy about it for somereason, but I did anyways. That was a big mistake. _

_ "You're not trying to cheat, are you?" the strange fellow says, peaking over his cards. I look up, sweat starting to roll down my face. How could he possibly tell that i was cheating?_

_ "No, of course not, Rein Yu is a fair man." I say, smiling slyly. The guy looks at me, hard, as if he was looking right down through me. _

_ "Well, if your going to act like a child, you may as well be one." He says, pulling his sunglasses down. I look at him puzzling for a second, but something invisible hits me. His eyes were a pierceing color, but i wasn't sure what color that was because I was too far gone. It was like the whole room, no all of time and space had stopped, and it was just me, and those crazy looking eyes. _

_ What seemed like years I finally snap out of it, I hear life around me again. The guy is still there,his sunglasses back on his face, accompied by a huge smirk. _

_ "Um Waiter, Isn't this bar for 20+ only?" He says, and I look around to see what he's talking about. The waiter comes over, a mixture of shock and confusion on his face. _

_ "Hey kid, how did you get in here? You need to scram !" He says, looking straight at me. I open my mouth to say something but before i knew it I was being kicked out on the street, my clothes falling half way off and feeling a foot shorter. Next day I found a mirror and realized what that kid had done. He took away half of my life. I was now a thirteen year old again. '_

"And thats how I ended up here." the boy says, talking a glup of water from his canten. Hotaru sat there for a moment, still trying to fathom if all what the boy was saying was true.

"So...you really are a adult?" Kurakay says, looking closely at the boy. It mystified her about how the boy turned into well...a boy. It was almost like something out of a storybook.

"Yep, and I must say, I was pretty darn handsome at that." He says, thinking back on other times.

Hotaru finally looks up from his toughts. He really didn't want to trust this boy, he seem no good.

"Hey, how about you join are group?" Kurakay ask the boy. Hotaru perks up when he hears this. He looks over and sees the two chatting away. Of course the boy talking about things not suitable for a young girls ears. Hotaru quickly kneels over and covers Kurakays ears.

"What the hell are you doing, talking to her like that?" He says, getting flustarted with anger. The boy chuckles and pinches Hotarus cheek.

"Haha, look at you, you look just like a tomatoe. Relax, I wasn't saying anything bad, i was watching what I was saying."

Hotaru takes his hands away from Kurakays ears. She smiles and looks at the boy.

"So, would you like to come with us?" She ask.

"Kurakay, no! We don't even know his name." Hotaru says, trying to talk her out of it.

"Well I don't even know your name, Mr. Fancy pants." The boy says taking another cigarette out and lighting it. Hotaru frowns for a moment, then realizes that he had never told him or Kurakay's name to the boy.

"I'm Hotaru and this is Kurakay." Hotaru says, Kurakay waving at the mention of her name. The boy gets up and brushes off his pants.

"Alright, my name is Rein Yu, and looks like I'm your new groupie~"


End file.
